Reanimated
by Crystal Daishi
Summary: Zombie AU. A college student, a specially trained military operative and the mysterious one that never got infected after being bitten. The three had no reason to trust each other, but one determined gaze brought them together: 'My intuition tells me we'll survive if we work together. Hibari-san, stop being a jackass- and Mukuro, stop being immature about this.' Reuploaded. 182769


**Reanimated**

**Summary:** Zombie AU. A college student, a specially trained military operative and the mysterious one that never got infected after being bitten. The three had no reason to trust each other, but one determined gaze brought them together: 'My intuition tells me we'll survive as long as we work together. Hibari-san, stop being an insensitive jackass- and Mukuro, stop being immature about this.' 182769. Reupload.

**A/N: **From what I can remember... I started writing this just before 2014 hit. I published it, started writing the second chapter and then my computer decides to break on me. Now that I have a new computer, I was looking through my pendrive and then found this just sitting there- so I was like _'Heck, why not? I love writing about zombies.' _It was a pain to try and remember what I had planned for it though... but I got there eventually~.

**Chapter One**

Slate-blue eyes could only examine the scene before them, before narrowing in irritation. Not only was the Japanese military at fault that the whole world was in crisis- it was his unit that created the virus and spread it out within moments. Wiping a bit of sweat away from his forehead along with his raven bangs, nineteen-year-old Hibari Kyoya could only walk into the research facility, picking up all the data that was scattered about, ignoring the fact that a lot of it was splattered with blood before sliding his rucksack off his shoulder.

"Stupid herbivores. I told you it would end up like this."

He pulled out a tattered folder before placing the information inside, knowing that he would need it later if he wanted to reverse what humanity had turned into. In a way, he found it amusing what was going on. They called him the monster for being so ruthless when it came to killing, but now they had killed thousands- no, probably millions by now. Because of their stupid research- because they dreamed for Japan to have super soldiers. It got them killed- and everyone around them.

Sliding the valuable information into his rucksack, zipping and sealing it up, he paused when he heard a strangled, gurgling noise, before he clenched his fists.

"You just don't give up. Pathetic."

Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on the counter beside him and forcibly flipped himself up onto it, opening his eyes once more when the heel of his foot connected with a jaw, an audible crack filling the room as legs wrapped around the neck of his subordinate. Well, what was once his subordinate.

When his feet hit the ground again, he stared at the scientist that seemingly stood, as if stunned momentarily, before trying to reach out and grab him again. Most of his flesh had darkened and began to rot, his eyes a milky white and blood dripping from numerous parts of his body.

"I'm guessing the only way to kill one of you is to crush your head." Hibari sighed. "Giving me unnecessary work, I'm not even meant to be on duty right now."

A loud screech and a chattering of cracked teeth was what the raven-haired male heard as the creature tried to make a grab for him, tried to sink a bite into his neck- but all Hibari had to do was slip a steel tonfa from his sleeve and hit it down on the used-to-be humans head, knocking it to the ground before smashing its skull with his boot.

"Going to get back up now?"

He was greeted with silence, which caused him to smirk.

"Thought not."

Before he left the room, he stared at the once pure-white wall, which was now covered in bloody messages, most that read:

'ZOMBIES'

'THE WORLD IS GOING TO END'

'NO CURE'

Hibari closed his eyes and then walked out, ignoring the screams for help around him and the gunshots. He didn't have time to go help them. He had things he needed to do. He wanted to get to Namimori- even though he knew there was no point. His parents were fragile and weak-minded. If the creatures- or so-called zombies- hadn't killed them yet, he could bet they had committed suicide.

But if they had turned into zombies, as least he could take the delight of actually have an excuse to kill them.

_**Reanimated**_

Tugging at his brown hair, soft-caramel brown eyes could only look at the students panicking around him, how they piled tables and chairs against the doors to try and protect them and watched as the rest tried to calculate how long they could live on the small amount of food supplies they had managed to gather.

"Face it! We're all going to die in here! Those THINGS will manage to get in!"

"If not that we're going to starve to death! Or lack of sanitation! Or-"

"Face it, we should feed the zombies the fat kid so the rest of us can get away! Better yet, give them Dame-Tsuna!"

His soft expression turned into a scowl, getting to his feet and then looking out the window, at the mass horde of undead on the school ground before flinching when he watched fellow students getting ripped to shreds as they tried to escape. Sawada Tsunayoshi knew this was going to happen. Not exactly this, but his intuition told him that he would soon be in danger, along with everyone else he held precious.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, calm down. W-We're safe for now..." Tsuna tried to comfort the only friends he really had, who were cowering at his sides, crying their eyes out.

"T-Tsuna-san..."

"Tsuna-kun... I-I don't know if Oni-san is o-okay..."

He could only sit down against the wall and extend his arms out, pulling them both close so they could cry on his shoulder. Nothing he could say would make them feel any better at this point, but he could try and make them feel comfortable enough to rest a bit.

He closed his eyes, before blocking everyone out so he could focus outside the room. He could sense people walking outside in the hallway, but at that speed there was no possible way for it to be a human. A human would be running, not slowly trailing around the school. Tsuna knew it had to be a zombie. A few at that. What confused him was that they didn't try to eat each other but went straight for the people that weren't infected.

_'Maybe they would only do that if starving... but without having a properly functioning body... how can they even feel hunger...? Or even know that eating keeps them alive? What if they don't need to feed? But then...'_ he let his thoughts trailed off as he snapped out of his state as one of the girls in the room started screaming as something banged off the door.

"OH MY GOD! IT KNOWS WE'RE IN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

"YOU'RE DRAWING ATTENTION TO THIS ROOM!"

Tsuna tilted his head as a new thought came to his head. Maybe they didn't want to feed. Maybe what caused them to kill was sound. It was a possibility. Probably unlikely though since they themselves make a lot of noise.

His attention was brought to the window again when his intuition spiked, looking at the sky before he focused on what he saw flying this way. It could have been anything, but he knew what it was.

"A helicopter..." he knew he needed to get its attention, that he had to get them to take his friends to safety. Looking around himself, he picked up a broken steel leg from one of the tables as he got up, making sure to slip it through his belt and then tightened it. He needed a weapon if he was going to leave the room.

"Kyoko, Haru-"

"Tsuna-san! You'll die if you go out there!"

"Tsuna-kun, you can't!"

He sighed softly before opening up one of the windows.

"I need to go get help for you guys, stay here." With that, he opened up a window, causing most to look at him in panic as he climbed up onto the window ledge and got outside, pushing himself against the wall as he inched across the ledge, before stopping when he saw a pipe that led up to the roof that he could climb.

Only problem was that he would have to jump to get to it. He was no pro at this kind of thing, so the mere thought of doing it made his heart thud hard in his chest, made the adrenaline running though his blood spike as he gulped.

"Well... I guess if I don't make it... falling to my death would be nicer than being eaten alive... or starving to death..."

With that, he clenched his fists before taking a deep breath, launching off the ledge and reaching for the pipe. His knuckles scraped against the wall, yet he paid no attention to it as he fell a bit and then managed to grab the pipe, sliding a bit before stopping. He looked up, seeing many of the students looking out the window, including Kyoko and Haru, with horror stricken faces.

He ignored their shouts and cries as he then started to climb up, his only focus being to get to the roof.

_**Reanimated**_

In the Helicopter, Hibari was sitting in the back, listening to the pilot babble nonsense as he flew over Namimori, which was alight with flames. Even over the helicopter, he could hear the screaming of people dying so far below.

"Hibari-sir! There are students still alive in the school! I think a creature is managing to scale up the wall using the pipe! Should I shoot it?"

Hibari looking his, squinting his eyes before looking to see the brunette male climbing up- yet he made no move to even try and get in the window, the main target seemingly being the roof.

"Don't shoot. It's a human," he got to his feet and then spoke calmly. "Drop a ladder and get as many survivors as possible-"

He looked at the pipe once more, just below the brunette male, before noting there were actually creatures climbing. Climbing a lot faster than what could be considered human. He growled low in his throat before looking up at the roof once more and noticed a tall steel fence surrounding it. Even if the brunette did manage to get up there before the zombie got to him, he had no where to go.

"I'm leaving you to get those survivors, I'm getting off here."

"Sir, wait-!" before the pilot could do a thing though, Hibari had pulled out a tonfa and released a chain from the inside before jumping out, reaching out for the top of the fence and grabbing a hold of it, tying the chain to it before looking down.

Tsuna was looking up at him, clearing shocked that he had jumped out of the helicopter before shaking his head and started to climb once more, his intuition telling him that there was danger quite literally below him.

"Stupid herbivore. There were other ways to attract a helicopters attention- but I admire your courage- somewhat." Hibari called down to him, before dropping down, still holding onto his tonfa as he planted his feet on the wall, right next to Tsuna. "Not the smartest decision though."

"Jumping out a helicopter isn't smart either-!" Tsuna then yelped slightly as Hibari suddenly wrapped an arm around around him and pulled him away from the pipe, just before a zombie could take a bite out of his leg. "Ano- um... thanks-?"

"Just hold onto me. I need to get back into the roof." Tsuna nodded and felt Hibari practically throw him on his shoulder, using both his hands to hold onto his tonfas chain to climb the wall. Tsuna could tell Hibari was a lot stronger than what his appearance showed.

It only took a few minutes, but when Hibari got to the top of the fence, he moved Tsuna so that he could climb over it, sighing when the brunette practically fell over and hit the floor.

"I'm shocked you even managed to climb the pipe," he retracted the chain back into his tonfa before flipping over the face, landing perfectly next to Tsuna. "You'll be coming with me."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna seemed to be shocked at this as looked at his bloodied knuckles. "Why? I'd only get in your way."

"The helicopter can only hold so many, so if you want your friends to live, you'll come with me... Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"How... do you know my name...?" the brunette furrowed his brow in thought, trying to remember if he had even met this person before. He knew he hadn't though. He would have remembered someone like Hibari.

"I'll explain later. Call me Hibari. We need to make a move on." Hibari then walked on, causing Tsuna to side and then walk behind him, taking the steel table leg from his belt, knowing it was going to be a nightmare to get out of the college building.

_**Reanimated**_

At the other side of Namimori, there was an old research facility. The whole area was sealed off, so there was no possible way for the infected to get in. Yet everyone but one person was alive, simply because the scientists were foolish enough to try and find a cure by experimenting on a captured zombie and a normal human.

They were all killed by a human. Not the zombie. And the zombie was dead now. However...

Mismatched eyes were closed as a soft hiss could be heard, a male with blueish-black hair sitting in a corner as he bandaged up his arm, which now had a chunk out of it since the zombie had bitten him. Hard.

"Oya... is there any point to even tending to this? I'm going to get killed anyway the instant they know I was bit~" at first, it appeared that he was talking to himself, but he was actually talking to the corpses around him. "True enough, I haven't turned yet, but... I will eventually~"

He didn't seem fazed by this as he got to his feet, letting his arm fall limply at his side as he steadied himself against the wall. He walked across the room and then stopped at a mirror, his eyes now open before he paused, staring at his reflection.

_'Look what you did~ You killed them all~!'_ his eyes narrowed when he saw his reflection speak to him, officially deeming himself crazy since he could actually see his reflection talk to him. _'No matter dear~. If I were the one in control of your body I would have killed them anyway~'_

"In control of my body?" he questioned, becoming wary as he wondered if he was even talking to his reflection now.

_'Of course Mukuro-kun~. When you got bit you should have been infected within minutes- but those humans must have given you something that is making you... hmm... somewhat immune?'_ Mukuro continued to stare at his reflection, definitely deciding he had gone nuts._ 'Since I don't really want you to die- since that would mean I would die... I'll gift you~.'_

"What's that supposed to mean- ugh-" he clutched at his chest, his eyes glowing a bright crimson before a blast of energy filled the room, the mirror and glass windows shattering into pieces. He fell to his knees, panting for breath, the pain in his chest eventually dying away as he looked at the ground, at where a mirror shard was.

_'You will live, Rokudo Mukuro, until the day comes where I can have your body to myself.'_


End file.
